gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 006
Encounter With the Onion Alien (ねぎ星人との遭遇, Negi Seijin to no Sōkū) is the 6th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Kei Kishimoto wearing nothing but Masaru Kato's coat. Synopsis Inamori and Hatanaka disappointed and thinking it's all over run towards the apartment were Yamada rejoices since he has 'captured' the Kid, Green Onion Alien.. Who is seen sucking on an actual green onion. The four of them gather around it (with the other Yakuza having joined them). While sucking the green onion the alien is sweating profusely while steam comes from its ears and slimy snot gets squirted on Yamada's sleeve. Yoshioka wonders were Nishi went, they also comment on the fact that he smells like Natto (fermented soy beans) and that his mask is very well made. As they gang up on him he also starts drooling as he keeps repeating "two is enough for me". Meanwhile Kato, Kurono and the girl are wondering where in Japan Ichinomiya is since they seem to be there. Kurono thinks about Nishi (the reason he put on the suit) and that he can't go home looking like that. He also thinks that it is a shame he has to separate from the girl since she is just his type. She finally talks asking what is going on (Kurono thinks she has a sweet voice), they both blush and Kurono tells her they don't know and they should go home after which they Kato offers her his pants to wear which she refuses, she then ask their names and they introduce themselves to her. She takes an immediate liking to Kato wondering how to call him, which upsets Kurono who says he will look for the rest of the group as he keeps thinking how annoying it is that she is only interested in Kato. Back at the apartment the hunters wonder why no staff members are coming out and if it is over yet. The alien still squirting slime and saying Onions are enough for him. Inamori comes to the conclusion they have to shoot it with the X-Shotgun, before he can do so however the alien covers him and his gun with his slimy snot. Hatanaka asks Yamada why he has two guns and commandeers his X-Gun which is partially covered in slime. Inamori however refuses to hand over his and point it at the alien with the intention of getting it all over with. The gun works as an X-ray showing the skeleton of the alien. He then points the gun at Hatanaka seeing it also shows his skeleton, which makes Hatanaka even more angry. The alien then squirts a bunch of slime on Tanaka, which makes him slam the alien into a wall. He calls out to the supposes director to stop the camera's. The alien once says his iconic 'Two is enough for me' phrase making more slime which falls on Hatanaka's jacket making him slam the alien more into the wall saying he will pay for it, however this causes the alien to vomit over both Hatanaka and himself making him back of in revulsion. The Alien then runs away in fear up the apartment steps to the upstairs apartments. Inamori, Hatanaka and Yamada give chase cornering him against the balustrade of the apartment on which jumps up on as the other yakuza who didn't chase the alien up, prompts him to jump down so he can get him. The alien backwards jump of off with an amazing jump which propels him high into the air. He is then seen covering his head before falling flat on the street right in front of Kurono's group. They wonder what it is and Kato asks it, if it is fine. The alien confused and now with a bloody face due to the fall stands up repeating the phrase once again. Kato grabs him telling him he shouldn't move since he is hurt, the alien however runs away from them. Inamori, Hatanaka, Yoshioka and Yamada run towards them surprised the alien is still alive and they give chase again. Kurono's group (however it is only Kurono who notices their happy expressions getting surprised at how much they seem to be enjoying it) watches the other group as they energetically chase after the alien and the alien running away in total fear while covering his ears, holding in the steam coming out from them. Characters in Order of Appearance * Takashi Inamori * Hiroshi Hatanaka * Masashi Yamada * Kid Onion Alien * Kiyoshi Yoshioka * Kei Kurono * Joichiro Nishi (flashback only) * Kei Kishimoto * Masaru Kato Trivia * Kei Kurono ask where Ichinomiya is. Ichinomiya means First Shrine (一宮). Which is historically the supreme shrine in each of the old provinces of Japan, and currently the name of several places in Japan. The most important being Ichinomiya were the Onion Alien Mission most likely takes place, however it is also assumed it takes place in Ichinomiya in Tokyo Tama, Tokyo. But this is due to the fact that they were in Tokyo before. Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters